Microsoft Sam (Harry's Universe)
Not to be confused with Microsoft Sam (Other Universes) Microsoft Sam is an 18-year old computer-human who lives in a big house located in Chevy Chase, Maryland. Instead of IWAY Cookies & ROFLcopters, this Microsoft Sam likes Goodman's Choco Chip Cookies, and owns a helicopter, which is rarely seen on videos & pictures. The helicopter is located in his attic. Looks Microsoft Sam is a 6ft 6 (2 metres) tall computer-person, who has red eyes, a very, very thin body, a thin mouth, and very thin eyebrows. He is usually shown with his eyebrows down, but when he goes somewhere, or sees something exciting, his eyebrows go up, and he smiles sometimes too. Instead of a circle, his face, his family's faces, and his friend's faces, are all oval faces. Personality Microsoft Sam is shown as quite greedy, daring, and angry at times. He becomes happy when he sees something great to him. He is known for pranking his brother, Mike, making him quite a trickster and quite mischievous. When he was younger, he was not careful, because in 2002, he got ran over by a big truck and didn't know it was there. The injuies was 1 eye sideways. He went in and out of hospital until April 2005. Early life Microsoft Sam was born on February 17th 2000, at 11:38PM, at San Francisco, California. He was pretty dumb in his 2000 entirety and became more smart in October 2001. He became smart, because he went to different classes, and he got an IQ of 149, making him a genius. On October 25th 2001, he got a Windows XP laptop (he still uses it today), and he got it because he was so good. However, life for Sam in 2002 was mixed, with some clumsiness, some averageness, and some genius stuff. He remained this way until April 2005. Since 2005, he has been pretty similar. However, from April 2005 to May 2014, he was obsessed with IWAY Cookies, Billy Mays, Windows XP Errors, Funny and Stupid Street Signs, and also Funny News Bulletins. Sam, his family, and his friends even held the Billy Mays Funeral on June 29th 2009. Nowaday life Since May 2014, Microsoft Sam has been known for pranks, vlogging, blog videos, his normal Error videos, and challenges. Every Christmas, he makes a special of his old videos, which brings back nostalgia to some. Before July 19th 2012, Microsoft Sam lived in his family home. On July 19th 2012, he moved to Chevy Chase, Maryland, and uploaded a YouTube video about it, which was quite rare for him back in the day. Friends He is best friends with fellow Microsoft David. He is also friends with Microsoft James, and is sometimes friends with Microsoft Mike. Family His mother is Microsoft Anna, his father is Microsoft Martin, his brothers are Microsoft Alfie & Microsoft Mike, his sister is Microsoft Mary, and he has a pet dog at his family home called Adapter. He also has a few cousins, but the only known one is Microsoft Tim. Also, despite Microsoft David and James having Microsoft in their name, both of them are not in this family. Both of them are in 2 completely different families, with David being in one and James being in another. Gallery